


Stay with me

by loeweneckerchen



Category: The Fall (TV 2013), The X-Files
Genre: 1950s, Alternate Universe - Historical, Angst, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Smut, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, bisexual stella gibson
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:28:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29486787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loeweneckerchen/pseuds/loeweneckerchen
Summary: In the 1950s Stella Gibson is stuck with working as a secretary at the local police station. When she helps out with a missing persons search she encounters Dana...
Relationships: Stella Gibson & Matt Eastwood, Stella Gibson/Dana Scully
Kudos: 15





	Stay with me

**Author's Note:**

> It just happened...while I was writing the next chapter for "Protected" this idea crossed my mind and I just had to get it out. 
> 
> I hope you like it! :)
> 
> tw.: discussion of domestic violence, nothing graphic though

It is incredibly windy and freezing cold outside, on top of that it is pouring rain. Stella pulls her thick swing coat tighter around her body, barely manages to maneuver around a large, muddy puddle that has formed on the drive way leading up to the Waterston-estate.  
Usually she feels excited whenever she arrives at a crime scene. Excited over an opportunity to be part of an investigation, to feel like she is more than just a secretary, even if it is just for a few hours.  
This time it’s different though. 

From the second she had set foot into the police station her superior, DCI Eastwood was very keen to keep her away from the Waterston-estate even though there is always some kind of investigation going on. The reasoning behind his decision is the same ever since: he thinks Waterston is a creep and violent towards women, even though he struggles to prove that last bit. 

So when Eastwood had called her in the middle of the night to tell her not only Waterston had been murdered in his own house but also that his wife seemed to be missing, she at first had been surprised at the revelation that he was married.  
Then she’d been filled by a dread so overwhelming it twisted her insides into a painful knot. The one thing she’d never become accustomed to was violence against women. 

So even though this case doesn’t seem like one of domestic violence, Stella is worried about the woman.  
Two officers are carrying a stretcher with a covered up body out of the main house when she reaches the farmyard and in the distance she can hear the sniffer dogs barking. 

„Stella“, Eastwood approaches her with a spare flashlight in one hand, greets her with a kiss on the right and left cheek, „I’m so glad you’re here.“  
Yes, he looks relieved.  
„You handled that last female victim so well.“

„What do you need me to do?“

For the most part, Stella is chained to the desk in the small room leading up to his office. Following her fathers death, she had failed the psych-evaluation that was required to start training for the metropolitan police several times and by the time she finally would have passed, she hadn’t met the age requirement anymore.  
So instead of investigating her own cases in the city of London, she had started to work as a secretary for Matt Eastwood. She knows she is lucky because he treats her like an equal, consults her on difficult cases and asks for her opinion whenever he gets stuck. Still she can’t help but feel a little bitter about the missed opportunity. 

„We think that his murderer wanted to kill her too, but we found evidence that she could escape…and that means she must be somewhere in this area. The neighbor told us that they have a separate horse stable up that hill. I want you to search there“, he gently gripes her upper arm to show her the path he wants her to take, „I’ll back you up as soon as I’m done here. Please be careful, Stella.“

„Don’t worry.“ 

He smiles, taps her shoulder. „Off you go.“ 

The ground is completely soaked up and her every step makes smacking, wet noises. Stella is glad, she’s put on a pair of riding boots rather than the elegant pumps she usually wears to work. Strands of her blonde hair that have escaped her tight bun stick to her forehead, the cold wind makes her shiver even though she’s wearing her thick winter coat. 

Disgusting.  
The weather is simply disgusting and Stella is relieved when she reaches the stable. She is completely engulfed in the darkness now, fumbles for her own flashlight. Her hand grazes the cold metal badge, Eastwood had sneaked into the top drawer of her desk a few weeks prior. A feeling of calmness rushes through her and as soon as she opens the front door and steps into the building she feels focused again. 

Most of the horses seem to be asleep. She moves carefully, checks every single one of the stalls for a sign of the missing woman.  
Nothing.  
The black stallion in the stall furthest away from the entry snorts when she comes across him, playfully nudges her shoulder. She smiles, reaches out to gently pet the velvety nose of the animal.  
The horse nudges her again, a little more forcefully, more insistent this time. 

„What do you want me to see?“, she whispers, lets her eyes roam through the darkened room. There has to be something she has missed up to this point…a small but important detail. 

A wooden ladder, that leads up to an attic or hayloft, hidden in a dark corner behind a stack of straw.  
Upon closer inspection Stella notices a smudge of mud on one of the lower bars. It is still wet, sticks to her finger when she touches it. So it hasn’t been there for long. And that means, someone recently climbed up there. 

She takes a deep, steadying breath.  
The ladder creaks with every step she takes and because of that she thinks, she imagines the quiet sound at first. But there it is again.  
A soft whimper. Stella instantly knows she’s on the right track, that she’s very close to Waterstons wife. 

Bales of straw are stacked up to the roof and a ton of hay covers the wooden floorboards. It feels warm and cozy and to Stella it makes sense that someone who is in fear would want to hide here. The smell of dried flowers and gras is overwhelming, tickles her nose. 

„Everything alright up there?“, Eastwood appears below her, cocks his head to one side. 

She nods eagerly. „I think I’ve heard her.“ 

The floor creaks even worse than the ladder and she really does not want them to collapse under her weight. Pieces of straw stick to her woolen trousers and coat as she moves forward, but she still gets to her knees, continues to crawl on all fours.  
The tickling in her nostrils becomes even more intense and this time she can’t help but sneeze. Fucking hay. 

She hears the whimper for a second time, stops dead in her tracks.  
The beam of her flashlight wanders over her surroundings and Stella finally sees the woman, curled up in the corner furthest away from her. 

Her eyes are unnaturally wide and she clamps both hands over her mouth to muffle the panicked sounds that keep escaping her. She’s only in a white nightgown and slippers, a spit-soaked piece of fabric hangs from her neck and Stella suspects that her attackers tried to gag her with it.  
Stella reaches into the pocket of her coat, wants to retrieve her badge. Apparently it is the wrong thing to do because instead of calming the woman her actions only lead to more distressed noises and her body shaking uncontrollably. 

„No. I don’t want to die.“  
Tears trickle down her pale cheeks and she curls even further into herself. A lump forms in Stellas throat…she really thinks she’s going to kill her.  
„ _Please _.“__

____

„It’s okay. I’m not going to do anything to you“, she says even though she doubts it will do much to make her appear more trustworthy, „I can show you my police badge. But I have to get it from my pocket. Is that okay?“ 

____

The only thing indicating that her words have been heard is the small nod. While she finally gets the badge out, she doesn’t take her eyes off the woman in front of her for a single second.  
She’s younger than Stella herself, in her early twenties perhaps. Her night gown is too big for her small frame, hangs loosely over her shoulders and arms and her fiery red hair is still mussed from sleep. Stella can tell that she’s exhausted and on edge at the same time, her eyes are red rimmed from crying and tracks of dried tears glisten on her cheeks; on top of that one of them is speckled with dried blood. 

____

„You’re safe now“, she smiles softly, carefully gets a little closer to the still shaking woman. It’s as though she is approaching a frightened animal. No loud noises, no rapid movements, keeping her voice low and gentle but firm.  
„What’s your name, dear?“

____

„It’s Dana Waterston, Ma’am.“  
Her voice is trembling a little but she’s not as close to hyperventilating as she was before and Stella counts that as a success on her part. 

____

„I’m Stella“, she slowly shifts to sit on the ground next to her, „So, Dana, do you think you can get up?“ 

____

„I’m not sure.“Dana vigorously rubs her eyes with the back of her hand while the other one crunches up the fabric of her gown so hard her knuckles turn white. Up close Stella notes the delicate golden cross-necklace she is wearing, the fresh bruises that wrap around her slender wrists like bracelets; her knees are scraped and there is a small cut that is still bleeding.

____

„That’s okay.“ 

____

She finally dares to touch Dana. It results in a flinch and some obvious effort to work through the initial discomfort at being touched. Stella feels how tense her shoulders and neck are. So tense it must be causing her pain. 

____

She wonder wether it is a smart idea to bring Eastwood in, wonders wether he would actually be beneficial for the woman or wether he would only stress her out further. Compared to most of his colleagues he certainly isn’t the worst…and most of the tricks that have worked on Dana so far she has watched him do before. She feels comfortable with the thought of him handling her. 

____

„There’s a second police officer downstairs. I don’t think I can get you down safely on my own, so I’m going to get him.“ 

____

„Okay…“

____

When she reaches the ground again, Eastwood is immediately by her side. He looks a lot less stressed than before. „You found her.“  
It’s not a question but a statement. 

____

„Yes, but she’s very distressed and needs your help with getting down here“, she explains while brushing pieces of straw and hay off her clothing; the stuff is everywhere, „Doesn’t look like she’s seriously injured, though.“ 

____

„Okay“, he pats her shoulder and smiles, „Good job, Stella.“ 

____

She waits as Eastwood climbs up to the hayloft, waits to see how Dana reacts to him. Still she feels her tiredness slowly creeping in…a look at her watch confirms that it’s almost half past three and Stella suspects, she won’t be anywhere near her bed any time soon. 

____

Her superior is surprisingly quick. Even though Dana looks a little anxious, she has both arms securely wrapped around his neck as he carries her down the ladder. The shaking has ceased and now she just looks exhausted, yawns against Eastwoods chest. 

____

They make their way back to the main house.  
It’s still raining and Stella shrugs off her coat to drape it over Danas lithe body and protect her from the cold.  
When they reach the rest of the team Eastwood puts her in the back of one the patrol cars and moves to talk to Stella again. 

____

„Do you still have that guest bedroom? I don’t want her to be alone tonight…just in case her husbands murderers return.“ 

____

„Sure. At what time do you want her back at the police station in the morning?“

____

It’s a very rare but on occasion, Eastwood places witnesses and victims of violent crimes with the few unmarried women that work for him. Usually he prefers the older secretaries to do this job but recently half of their police department has been down with the flu and his freedom of choice is very limited right now. 

____

„I don’t want to see either of you before you got a few good hours of sleep.“  
The shoulder-pat again; Stella can tell how relieved he is.  
She is, too, and her longing for the warmth and safety of her own home is growing with every passing moment. 

____

„Yes, sir“, she bows her head slightly, wraps her arms around her torso. Her blouse is soaked by now and the cold wind bites into her skin, makes her shiver. 

____

„Glenn Martin will drive you home now“, he opens the door of the car for her, „Thank you, Stella. Goodnight.“

____

The drive to her townhouse is a quiet affair. Next to her Dana nods off, just for a few seconds at a time before she startles awake again and again. Glenn is focused on the street, nibbles on slices of apple while he drives. Stella lets her head drop against the window pane, watches the raindrops trickle down next to her face, watches the houses in her street pass by. 

____

When they stop in front of her home, Stella hurries to get out of the car, to help Dana. „That’s it“, she gently pulls her to her feet, wraps one arm around her waist to steady her. Her body is small and fragile against her own and Stella feels a pang of sympathy, protectiveness even towards her. 

____

The few meters up to her front door take a lot longer than usual and by the time they are standing in the hallway Dana is shaking from exhaustion. It’s then that Stella decides, she’s going to set her up in the main bedroom and take the guest bedroom herself. 

____

„You’re doing really well, Dana. It’s just one more flight of stairs.“  
She strokes her back, feels her flinch when she gets to close to the small of her back.  
„Sorry. I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable.“ 

____

„You just surprised me, that’s all.“  
Danas unsuccessful attempt at a smile does nothing to make Stella believe her. It’s hard to not give in and push the matter but she manages to bite her tongue, swallows the questions that flood her mind in that moment down.  
Very strange. She files the information away for later but Danas reaction in combination with the things Eastwood told her about Waterston make her stomach sink once again. 

____

Dana leans heavily onto her by the time they reach the first floor, pants slightly. To Stella it seems like the breathing is causing her pain.  
„Are you okay?“ 

____

„I’m very tired“, she yawns. It looks incredibly cute and Stella feels a light flutter in her stomach —this time it’s not just protectiveness though. 

____

She gulps, reminds herself that she should stop thinking of Dana as anything but a witness to a case right now. Before it is too late. Before her desire becomes a danger to both of them. 

____

In her bedroom she makes Dana sit on the edge of the large double-bed while she gets her a fresh pair of comfy, light blue flannel pajamas, that she used to wear when she was around her age. Stella leaves her alone to get changed, uses the time to slip back into her silk top and trousers. While she stands in front of the mirror and frees her blonde locks from her bun, she tries to hear wether Dana is already done with changing. 

____

It’s hard to tell but when she returns, her guest is pulling the top over her head and Stella gets a full view of her bare back.  
She almost drops the glass of water and the wet cloth she wanted to bring Dana. Almost. Her earlier suspicions are confirmed.

____

Her skin is discolored with large yellow and purple splotches, that reach all the way from her ribcage down to the small of her back and under the waistband of the pajama pants. Stella has seen enough photos of evidence to know that none of the bruising is fresh. A patchwork of haematoma, all in different stages of healing. 

____

While she manages to hold onto the glass, she can’t hold back a shocked gasp. When she realizes, she clamps one hand over her mouth but of course it is too late. 

____

Dana looks at her with wide eyes, her face and neck flush in embarrassment.  
„I flirted with the postman“, she blurts out, „And I…I’m a bad housewife.“

____

Stella is rooted to the spot, can’t seem to move as Dana continues to ramble. 

____

„I constantly burn food when I’m cooking, but I’m trying. I try _so _hard and I…“, tears of frustration shoot into her eyes and she wipes at them furiously, „I just can’t get it right. I’m so stupid.“  
Stella sees the moment the frustration morphs into deep sorrow. A heart wrenching sob rips through Danas body and she buries her face in her hands.  
She feels her heart being ripped apart in sympathy, feels an intense pain on the left side of her ribcage. And that is the moment, Stella can finally move again.__

____

____

__

__She pulls her into a tight embrace, gently caresses her hair. The younger woman curls up to her chest, nuzzles against her neck as she continues to weep, allows Stella to hold her close while the sobs slowly turn into silent sniffles._ _

__

__

__

__When Dana pulls away slightly, she eyes her curiously. „Why are you crying?“_ _

__

__

__

__Her own cheeks are wet, a salty tear tickles her upper lip before it falls down to her chest and her chin trembles slightly. She hadn’t even realized she was doing it._ _

__

__

__

__„Because that is not true, Dana. None of it.“_ _

__

__

__

__With one hand she continues to stroke her tenderly, with the other one, she starts to move the wet washcloth over Danas freckled face. The speckles of blood and the tracks of her dried tears are washed away and by the way Dana tilts her head to grant her better access she can tell she enjoys the careful, affectionate touch._ _

__

__

__

__„That’s nice“, she hums, „Really nice.“_ _

__

__

__

__Exhaustion is finally taking over her body and Stella gently maneuvers her to lie back on the bed, slips a pair of warm, woolen socks over her feet before tucking her in. Dana hums to herself, touches the cross-charm on her necklace.  
It takes Stellas breath away how young and innocent she looks in that moment. _ _

__

__

__

__„Good night, Dana“, she pets her hair one last time and moves to get up, „Sleep well.“_ _

__

__

__

__Dana catches her wrist.  
„Stay with me. Please.“_ _

__

__

__

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that was it. I might add something more to this in the future :) 
> 
> Let me know how you liked it :D


End file.
